the islander and the knight
by dasdebapriya
Summary: its a little fanfic of a jealous king and a knight who suddenly meets a strange and beautiful islander after being banished from the kingdom
1. Chapter 1

**May:** the sweet character from pokemon with a friendly nature, cry baby some times, emotional and gentle, in my story, she is different.

**Brianna:** In pokemon we hate this lady for being jealous on May and having crush on Drew, but its natural. after being defeated by May, Brianna was turned out to be a not so bad person, she even spoke nicely to May. Here in this story she is May's maid/assistant.

**Harley:** we can see how vengeful he is on May, always cheats to win battle against May, always makes evil plans to destroy May's performance, but in this story, he is vengeful on Drew, and a king.

**Drew:** best among these four characters. In my story he is a knight.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Knight Drew had been working for an worthy but brainless and creepy devastating king named Harley. Drew's father was the knight in Harley's father's kingdom, so according to the rule Drew became the knight and worked for King Harley. Drew was not only brave but a wise knight with a great reserved personality. Many women in that kingdom were eager to marry Drew, but King Harley got angry and became insane for Drew's over glowing popularity in Kingdom.

Drew had participated in many wars for the sake of kingdom, and with his good virtues, will power and pokemons he got the opportunity to win evey battle. Harley was only protected because of Drew. People of the kingdom knew that Harley was an idiotic unpopular king, unfit to rule. But only for Drew, Harley's kingdom had a nice position among many kingdoms.

One day king Harley sent his knight to defeat some bandits who were tough to handle and causing trouble in kingdom, Drew took the orders and with the soldiers he went to battle against the crooks.

Drew cleverly led king's soldiers and fought bravely with the crooks, the bandits finally gave up when they figured out the impossibility to stand against those powerful soldiers along with their great commander, the bandits got captured with their pokemon partners Golems, Zangooses, Metapod, and Rhyhorns which they owned to use for themselves. but the pokemons were not allowed to be punished as they were not humans, being forced to be used by the bandits.

The soldiers soon locked the bandits but freed those pokemons in forest . they succeeded in their mission.

Harley was burning in fire for Drew's continuous success, as he heard the soldiers praising Drew that how good he was as their commander, Harley became desperate to erase the glory of Drew.

One day when Harley went to hunting, and on his way he made a plan to banish Drew from the kingdom. He gave Drew the orders to find out multipled coloured Vivillons.

Drew got surprised on hearing such kind of weird order but he took the order and went to the journey. But Drew was unable to find all Vivillons with different colours, because it was not the season for Vivillon, it was obvious that not only Drew but no one else could find Vivillions in that time.

Drew failed to fulfil such pointless order, he came back to the King palace.

Harley was sitting on his throne, polishing his royal garments very fondly.

Drew came to him and said, "Forgive me o great king, I am sorry, I didn't find any Vivillon.." . Harley was just waiting for this answer, he knew that Drew would not be able find any Vivillon and it would be the great opportunity to punish him.

Harley rose from his throne and said," you useless Knight, you have disappointed me, I will not forgive you, I will punish you, and your punishment will be this.." Harley threw a map on Drew's face and said, "You have to take the exile in this abandoned Island for three months."

Drew took the map and saw the island in it.

"But king Harley I can't leave this kingdom. I love your kingdom." Drew begged.

"Don't argue, this is your punishment for being useless, you have to go to this Island and one thing more, you have to serve the islander for three months, only then your punishment will be ended." Harley said.

"Islander? Who is it?" Drew asked as he heard that he had to serve someone else as his punishment.

"You are not allowed to ask anything, you are punished, just go and take your punishment, you can't came back in my kingdom before three months, your punishment cant be completed if you don't serve the islander. If I ever heard that you have skipped one of these punishments then you will be forced to leave this kingdom and your homeland forever." Harley said.

Drew without any word left the palace.

After Drew left Harley smirked evilly, "I know about that island, I heard that whoever went to that Island never came back, because a dark, powerful, raven Queen lives there." Harley thought.

"Drew would be surely killed in that Island, he will never came back and I will be happily ruling my kingdom with my own popularity.." Harley thought.

Drew scanned the map but he was unable to find any way to that island, in his way he asked everybody about that island but every body warned him and said not to go to that island of dark magic.

But Drew didn't listen he had to take the punishment because his duty was to take every orders of the king, so there was no way that Drew could reject the punishment.

"How I can get into that island," Drew thought. Suddenly an old peasant came to him and told him the path of the island, the peasant was an islander too, and he travelled all over many unknown islands but he never got the opportunity to stay in that dark magic island because it was so creepy.. the peasant told Drew to not to use any kind of foolishness in taking decision in that island. That island was supposed to be a death trap.

Drew nodded and thanked him. He went to the path and reached the bay, he found a very little island far away from the main land, and also covered in darkness and mist.

"May be this is the islande" he thought.

He called out his Flygon.

"Take me to that island friend" Drew ordered as he climbed on it.

His Flygon flew over the bay and reached to the island, it was like death silence in that place, dark and creepy,a haunted island for sure.

"I can't believe what's so wrong with this place. Looks like a different world or hell." Drew thought.

Drew got down on the ground and called back his Flygon. He spotted a castle, a broken but still suitable place to live, Drew approached the huge door of that castle. He saw some wooden designs on that door.

"Is anybody here?" he called.

Suddenly and slowly the gate had been lowered down, making a path for Drew to get in the castle.

Drew entered the castle, it was dark inside like a grave yard.

After Drew just got in, the heavy doors of the castle locked behind him.

He didn't freak out as he was a knight, he has to stay calm and fit to face anything.

Suddenly thousands of chandeliers flashed above his head, floating in the air.

" "Who are you?" a cold female voice asked.

Drew looked and saw a lady with brunette here, dressed like a queen and wearing a crystal crown. Behind that lady, there was standing a red headed girl in the uniform of royal maid.

"Why are you here, why you just dare to disturb out sleep?" the brunette demanded.

", I have been banished from my Kingdom by my king and ordered to serve this islander as my punishment." Drew said.

"He is in such a dashing royal outfit?!" the read head girl murmured to the brunette girl's ears with a devilish excitement.

"Brianna?! have not I taught you to stay calm whenever you see a stranger?" the brunette scolded the read head.

"Sorry Madame May!" she apologised.

"Now my dear stranger, let me tell you that I am the islander and the owner of this castle, you have to tell me why you were banished?" she asked Drew.

Drew explained and narrated the whole incident.

"Now I have to serve you for three months, and have to fulfil my exile, otherwise I will not be allowed in my homeland" Drew said.

"Ow, so that's the point, your king is such a ruthless evil who satisfied himself by banishing you for no means, failed to catch Vivillions is not enough reason to banish someone from the kingdom." May said.

"I have listened many brave stories about you but never thought one day we will meet like this, however I agree to keep you here until you complete your exile, but remember, your king have told you to serve me as a punishment as I guess I am your mistress now" May said.

"Yes, for three months I have to work as your slave" Drew said as in depression.

May smiled, "Though you are here to be my slave but I am not going to be so cruel on you, because I heard about your virtues and bravery, I will think about it what can I do to you , but until then you take some rest" May said.

"Brianna dear!" May called her maid.

"Yes Madame!" Brianna pleaded.

"Take him to his room" May ordered.

"Of course Madame" Brianna nodded as he came to Drew.

"This way please." Brianna said as she led Drew to the direction.


	2. Chapter 2

In Harley's kingdom after Drew left, the kingdom started to be broken down, because it was only Drew, who was capable to keep the kingdom steady, king Harley was unfit to rule so Drew's power was important for the kingdom but when he left, everything started to fall down.

"How is this possible, I am an worthy king, how can be my kingdom fall down like this?" Harley cried.

"King Harley! If you permit then I can inform you something" king's old servant said.

"What?" Harley cried.

"You have to bring Drew back only he can make the kingdom rise again, he is a heroic knight like his father, he was always a great help for you, he always protected your kingdom, but you? You just punished him for no reason, you were irritated by his over glowing popularity but it was not Drew's fault, Drew has the virtues to be popular, you should use his bravery for this country's well fare, but you grew jealous and made him your rival for no reason, whatever you did to him was really unfair. You may punish me for saying this but this is the truth" the servant said.

"How dare you told me that..guards?" Harley called as the guards came in.

"Off with his head" Harley pointed to his old servant. But the old servant was lovable to all so the guards didn't accept the order.

"Hey what are you waiting for? I said off with his head. That's an order, cut his head down and bring to me" Harley yelled but no one listened to him.

"We cant do this, this old servant is like your father we cant cut down his head we respect him" the guards said.

"You.. rascals.. I will.." Harley mumbled the words with a growl, he left the room angrily.

Back in the Island~

Drew was in his room.

Brianna came in the room with a mischievous look on her face.

Brianna approached and sat just next to Drew.

" You know darling this castle is severed from any connection with any main land of world" she said.

"So?!" Drew asked.

"SO.. no one will be able to protect if I attack you now," Brianna said as she pounced on him.

"Excuse me?" Drew called out.

"Ow calm down Drew, there is nothing wrong, you are here to serve my mistress, and I am her maid, you have to serve me too, I am so sorry that you bring no one with you for your protection." Brianna said as she forced Drew.

"Who said that I need protection?" Drew said as he pushed Brianna slightly and got up.

"whats wrong? Don't you like a pretty girl around you?" Brianna said.

"I am a knight, and just came here for purposes, not to give you such personal pleasure" Drew said.

"Ow my precious man, I was just loving you?" Brianna said.

"Technically it is called molesting!" Drew said.

"I'll get you later. Huh! What you think of yourself, you arrogant over proud knight.." Brianna said as she left.

"That was horrible! Never thought a girl with an appearance of gentleness can pounce on men like crazy! " Drew thought.

May was in her dark magic room, worshipping the power, she came closer to a crystal mirror like thing and chanted something, "Mirror! Mirror! On the wall, who is the most powerful dark world mistress among all?"

The crystal mirror glows bright and said, "My dear Queen, no one in this world is able to defeat your powers, you are the most generous, most spontaneous creature, but in other hand, when you become angry , you become the deadliest, most cruel and cold blooded creature."

"I know that, many people have portrayed me as the deadliest witch, but I am not an witch, can be a raven but not so cruel, but when I found something tormenting, unfair and injustice, I become uncontrollable, the sadistic picture of world made me cry that's why I left the connection with main world and came in this isolated island to live a peaceful life. But still some people was trying to own this island so they started to visit this island, and irritate my peace. I became annoyed and punish them cruelly but I had no choice, believe me my mirror!" May cried.

"I know my princess, you are the raven for the world but you are generous and loyal to others. You are not yet ready to make that knight your slave, greatness of your heart thus proven" the mirror said.

"How did you know that there is a knight in my castle?" May asked her mirror.

"I can see him, he is locked in your room. I can see this man is going to become the prince of this castle and island along with you." The mirror said.

"What?" May blushed.

"Yes, he is your future husband" the mirror said before being stopped.

"My future what?" May thought.

Just then Brianna came inside.

"Madame May this man is very attractive and arrogant, I don't know why you are taking so long to treat him, he came here to take punishment, isn't he?" Brianna asked.

"I am not ready to punish him" May said.

"After all I have found him very very interesting" May said.

"SO what you gonna do?" Brianna asked.

"First I want to spend some time with him alone" May said.

"Really. That would be fun! Madame are you going to kiss him too.." Brianna said but then found out that she accidently said something more and then Brianna quickly cover her mouth and ran.

"Kiss him too? What does that mean? Huh! Hey Brianna wait, what you have said? What you have done to Drew? Answer me?" May said as she rushed behind Brianna.

"Mmm-adame, I can smell my cooking is ready, I have to go there. Bye" Brianna said as she escaped and skipped May's questions.

"This girl is really something!" May said as she went upstairs where Drew was being locked in a room.

"I heard that you behaved roughly with my maid, Brianna" May said.

"She was annoying and insane.." Drew responded.

. "Well I must say, Its really too bad that you are locked in this castle like a bird in cage" May smirked.

"I am not locked I can go out if I want, even if you try to stop me I can break out from this castle but this is my punishment to stay here till three months that's why I am here to fulfil my punishment." Drew said in annoyance.

"Are not you angry with your king for doing this awful thing to you, what kind of person you are?" May said.

"I am just a knight, and he is my king I cant refuse to take any orders or even punishment from him" Drew replied.

"Thats foolish, we should not listen to that person who do wrong things to us, look at me, I never give anyone a single chance to stand in my way, whoever tried to stand against me, I have crushed them down with my powers, my black magic that made me invincible" May said.

Drew looked at the ground with no response. "I know how you feel thats why I am saying, you should never ever go to your kingdom, let that king be reminded what he did. Be with me and I shall give you a better life in this island" May said and approached Drew, held his hands and kissed him.

In Harley's Kingdom~

Some bandits attacked Harley's kingdom, only Drew had the power to defeat them, but without Drew no one was so bold to defeat them. Harley was not too, Harley cried for his kingdom's position, he cried for whatever he did to Drew, and he started to miss Drew.

"Come back Drew, come back, this kingdom is nothing without you, please come back",Harley cried for his childhood friend.

Harley remembered the days of him and his childhood friend Drew, the way they got to know each other and became friends, Drew promised Harley once that he would become a knight like his dad and protect Harley just like Drew's father used to protect Harley's father.

Harley cried as he remembered those beautiful days when Drew and Harley used to be friends.

"Drew I just became jealous for your popularty and good looking, I became evil minded and started to doubt you as my enemy. Please come back and forgive me." Harley started to realize that how he mistreated Drew.


	3. Chapter 3

Brianna and May were on the balcony discussing about their guest stranger.

"Madame, you are the most powerful dark magic mistress, no one is able to beat you, you deserve whatever you desire, I can see you like Drew, you are wishing to have him, I was attracted to his adorable manly physical feature but I know he belongs to you. I tried to misbehave with him but I now understand that I should not do this, I really wish him to stay here forever with you, with us" Brianna insisted.

"Brianna! Thanks for supporting me, you are a good hearted girl, sometimes you are mad, but you are so dear to me" May replied.

"Madame, the king who punished Mr. Drew, he must be waiting for Drew's return, but I don't think that Drew should return to that king who did such evil to him." Brianna said.

"You are right Brianna" May replied.

Brianna then came to Drew as May sent her to ask some question.

"Mr. Drew, I am here to get some information that my mistress wants to know." Brianna said.

"What do you want to know?" Drew asked.

"Are you engaged with someone?" Brianna asked.

"No I am not engaged, I loved a girl but she is dead, now I am just single" Drew said.

"Ok next question, are your parents alive?" Brianna asked.

"No they are not, I have no guardians, only King Harley as I am his servant." Drew said.

"Ow! I see" Brianna said and left with a smile.

"what was that all about?" Drew thought.

May was waiting for Brianna outside.

"Madame!" Brianna called.

"So what did you get to know?" she asked.

"Good news Madame, this man is not engaged with anyone in present, have no guardians only that king Harley." Brianna said.

"Ow, that's ok" May smiled.

"Thank God, he is not engaged" May said as she felt blessed, she came to her magic mirror and chanted the mantra, "Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the most powerful dark world mistress among all?"

The mirror shined and gave the as usual reply.

"Mirror I want to know, if there is any problem having that man as my future husband?" May asked.

"My Queen, you are going to face Harley. King Harley! I can see that he is blaming himself for mistreating Drew, and he wants to get Drew back in his kingdom, he will come to this island, he is ashamed and needs to remove Drew's punishment, and Drew has to return to the kingdom as he is Harley's faithful knight and can't refuse Harley's words" mirror said.

"But this is terrible, I will not allow Harley to take Drew back, he is a loser and does not deserve a brave knight like Drew, he has mistreated and banished Drew from the kingdom for no reason, No mirror I will not let Drew go, never ever." May protested.

"But according to the rule Drew can't refuse Harley, he is a dedicated Knight, he too wishes to go back to his kingdom." Mirror said.

"How can I stop Drew and make him to stay here with me forever?" May asked.

"By true love and a little force you can do this, Drew also has feelings for you, but he is tied between your love and his king's friendship. you have to handle Harley very smartly. " Mirror said.

"So what should I do ?" May asked.

"I am giving you a plan" Mirror said.

"Say it!" May ordered.

The mirror chattered very slowly something that made May smile, "That's wonderful for a plan, thank you my mirror!" may said.

"Anytime at your service" the mirror said and gone.

May went to Brianna to tell her the plan.

"Brianna I wish to tell you something" May said.

"Yes Madame" Brianna said.

"I have a plan that mirror told me, and if you give me a little help then I will be able to get Drew" May said.

"Splendid, tell me then" Brianna said.

"Of course" May replied and they two discussed the plan.

"That was great Madame! I am with you." Brianna said.

Two days later Harley finally arrived the island, it was dark misty creepy island but Harley dared to move on as he remembered that his friend Drew must be in this island, he must be spending days in great misery under the slavery of the islander, just like Harley ordered.

Harley found a huge castle, "May be this is the islander's castle. Drew must be there." He thought.

Harley came and called for someone to open the door. Then after a while someone opened the door, Harley saw the door was now a sliding bridge, Harley crossed the bridge and after that the door again was locked.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

"I am Harley. King Harley" Harley said.

"Ow, so you are the king who banished a brave soldier, a knight from the kingdom" the voice said.

"Yes, but I understand my fault and come here to take the knight back, knight Drew, please remove him from your slavery" he said.

"I have not used him as my slave, you desired him to be my slave but I didn't, now you have come back to take him back again, that's good but, you are not allowed to take him until you pass three tests" the voice said.

"Why? " Harley asked.

"Because you banished a good man so you have to pay for that, you banished him for three months, so you have to give three tests, otherwise you are not allowed to take him to your country from my island" the voice said and revealed itself as an elegant woman, no need to say she was May.

"Ok I accept the terms" Harley said.

"Good" May replied.

"Tell me the conditions, what I'll have to do" Harley said.

"We will hide Drew somewhere for three times, and you have to find out him for three times, if you fail to do so for one time, then you will be not able to continue or win this test, you have to pass the test with three on three" May said.

"OK" Harley said.

May came closer to Harley," Well, one more thing I must tell you dear, your time starts now, we have already hid Drew somewhere so go and search him out, if you win the first round we will play the next two round with you" May told Harley.

"Agreed" Harley said and left.

With Harley ~

"I knew it! I brought my pokemons with me so that they can help me in my situation," Harley said.

"Ralts, I want you two help me" He said.

A Ralts showed up from nowhere as it was hidden all the time with Harley.

"Ralts I need your help, tell me, where is Drew now?" he commanded.

The Ralts closed its eyes and sensed something, "Don't worry, king Harley, I can see your friend Drew is now in this island, far away from this place, northest of the island, a tree is there standing on the muddy ground, a dark red cherry is hanging from the branch, the seed of the cherry is actually Drew, he is being disguised like a cherry seed, he was transformed into it by magic so no one can recognize him, go and cut down the branch, take the cherry and threw it on ground, thus you can break the magic and knight Drew will show up ." Ralts said and teleported Harley to there.

Harley easily found out the cherry tree and cut down the branch, he threw the cherry on the ground and knight Drew showed up. But he was hypnotised by May, so he didn't recognize Harley. Harley tried to wake him up to break the hypnotise but the power of magic was not easy to break. Suddenly May came there with Brianna, "Ow no Madame May! Harley found out Drew and won the first round" Brianna said.

"Its ok Brianna, Harley still has to win two more rounds." May said and held Drew's hand who was hypnotised, standing motionlessly. "King Harley you have to be ready for the second round, because it will be hard" May said and then vanished with Drew and Brianna.

Sometimes later May showed up to Harley and said "The times starts now for the second round".

Harley nodded and left.

After leaving May behind he again called for Ralts and begged to show him where they hid Drew, because he had to win the second round too. The Ralts showed up and said, "Don't panic, I can see your Drew is now hidden somewhere else, a lake at the south east area of the island, under the lake in a cave, a golden Clampurl shell is placed there, Drew is hidden inside it." Ralts said and teleported Harley to the lake side.

"Wait there, I am going underwater" Harley said as he jumped into the water while Ralts was waiting for Harley at the outside of the lake.

Harley cleverly searched the lake as he was not a bad swimmer, he found out the golden Clampurl shell and with a heavy force he opened it, inside it, on the bed of pearls and cotton, Drew was lying motionlessly as he was unable to move because of the hypnotism, Harley left Drew and took him out from the Clampurl shell.

May and Brianna saw that Harley won both rounds by using a Ralts, they decided to take away the Ralts, when Harley was swimming to come out from the water just in a while Brianna, commanded by her mistress May, came there and took the Ralts with her and vanished. When Harley came out he saw Ralts no where, he freaked out as he knew that without Ralts he was unable to win the game.

May arrived and said,"well, well Mr. Harley I am pleased that you won both rounds but the third and last round will be very vital, but you can't use your Ralts, because I have not mentioned that you can use pokemons in the game. So better be prepared for the final round" May smiled and left with Drew.

Harley started to cry again as he found no hope to win the game.

Next day the day of final round and the last round of game.

"Are you prepared for the last challenge, if you fail to win then this game will be over, and you will be lost, too bad that you don't have your Ralts" May said.

"I will win this without a Ralts" Harley said.

"Ok, then prove it! I will be waiting to see the results." May said and left.

Harley wondered the valley, he moved places to places, but he didn't find where is Drew, finally at the sunset, he sat under a tree, he was tired, and he had enough.

"Now. What will I do? I failed! I will be kicked out and will never be able to get Drew back for my kingdom" Harley sighed and slept because of tiredness.

he woke up and it was night. He freaked out as he was alone in the dark in that forest.

"Harley!" a voice spoke.

"Who? Who is it?" he asked.

"I am May" the voice came closer.

"I came to you, to tell you that, the game is over." She said.

"I lost I know, but I still desire to take Drew with me, my kingdom needs him, he is the knight of my kingdom" he said.

"Then why you banished him?" May asked.

"I was jealous and cruel but I am chainged, I am notlike before, believe me" he begged.

"Well I can consider you, but in one condition I will let you do what you want" May said.

"You can take Drew, but!" she said.

"But what May?" Harley asked.

"I want to marry him, I want him as my husband, so if you agree with this then I will return Drew" May suggested.

"I have no problem with this, but where is he, I failed to find him out, where did you hide him?" Harley asked.

"In that tree" May pointed on the tree, under which Harley was sleeping and relaxing.

May came to that tree and touched it, she broke the spell and Drew came out.

"This is the time to break the hypnotism of Drew" she said and clapped.

Drew got freed from the hypnotism.

"Drew, you returned" Harley ran to him and hugged him, "I missed you friend" Harley cried.

"Same here" Drew smiled and held Harley's hand.

"Thanks May, thanks for returning him" Harley thanked.

"So I keep my promise" May smirked.

"I understand May, Drew! I want you to return in my kingdom as the knight, again, and one more thing, I want you to marry this lady, its an order" Harley smiled and said as he pointed on May.

"I have to marry her?" Drew said and looked to May. They both blushed.

"I guess it will be a happy ending then" Brianna came suddenly.

"I want this too" May said.

"So let me have the honour to request you to come with me to my kingdom" Harley said.

"Of course" May said as she came closer to Drew and kissed him. Drew accepted the kiss.

They all returned to Harley's kingdom, Harley got back his Ralts too,


End file.
